


Unexpected

by Wizbang



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizbang/pseuds/Wizbang
Summary: One crazy night in Budapest has an unexpected conclusion.  How will our two favorite ladies deal with the consequences?  How will the world?If you've read a version of this story on FF, note that this story does not contain the same warnings as that story.  It is close to the same story but it will not delve into those more dark themes.Hope you enjoy and know that I have not forgotten about my other unfinished works.  I just needed something to get the creative feelings going again and I have always found this story and its sequel easy to right.As always, I don't own any of the characters associated with Devil Wears Prada, nor do I intend to profit from their use.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 38
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The name Andrea Andy Sachs was legendary in the halls of Runway Magazine. At just over three years, she was the longest-serving assistant Runway's mercurial editor-in-chief had ever suffered. Before Andrea, only Emily Charlton had even come anywhere close to satisfying the needs of the brilliant but difficult Queen of Fashion.

Everyone wanted to know how Andy did it. But, if asked, Andy would merely shrug her shoulders and give a sly smile, leaving those with the impression that it was some unknowable mystery.

The reality was far more simple; all Andy needed to be good had her job was to be irrevocably in love with her boss. As a result, she would always go the extra mile to ensure the woman’s happiness. This naturally extended to both professional and personal endeavors and, of course, included her children as well.

So when she started showing up at soccer matches and recitals, it did not feel strange to her because her job wasn't just to assist her boss but to love her as well.

So it also made sense that attending those events often led to dinner with her boss and the girls afterward.

So it wasn’t weird at all when they established a standing movie and pizza night at the townhouse every Saturday. Nor was it weird that the four of them would curl up on the couch and watch a classic movie together.

And so what if she ended up sleeping at the time house and having breakfast with the Priestly clan the following morning.

So there was a secret to why Andy was such a good assistant; she was head over tea kettle in love with the boss and suspected that the feeling just might be mutual.

Of course, to date, neither woman had been willing to do anything about it.

But sometimes fate has a mind of its own.

1.

Andy Sachs was being pushed to her limit by her boss, Runway Magazine Editor-And-Chief Miranda Priestly. The Runway team was in Budapest, attempting the most elaborate and expensive shoot in the magazine's long and storied history. Unfortunately, things had not gone well from the start because of poor weather, lost equipment, and a stomach bug that struck half of the crew. As a result, the most critical shoot, along the Danube River, had to be completed in just a single afternoon.

Andy spent all of the previous day in a mad scramble procuring everything from new equipment, replacement crew, and a small boat all on Miranda's ever-changing orders. The mad scramble had paid off as Patrick managed to capture some of the most extraordinary shots ever captured for the magazine.

When Miranda reviewed the proofs, she could feel it in her bones. The Fall Spectacular would go down as Runway’s top seller of all time. She was overjoyed that Patrick had been able to capture the scene exactly as she'd pictured it. She also knew that none of this would have happened if now for Andrea’s timely interventions. Contrary to popular belief, Miranda did not go out of her way to make life more difficult for her staff. She just wasn’t willing to accept anything less than perfection within the pages of her beloved magazine. Unfortunately, she’d been unwilling to accept any less when it came to her personal life. Two ex-husbands could testify to that.

She also reflected that since her divorce from husband number two, her personal life was far better than it had ever been. She was getting along with her daughters better than ever; she was spending more time with them at any point since they were babies.

And she was happy.

No small thing.

She knew that Andrea Sachs’ continued presence in her life and the lives of her girls was a big part of it. Andrea’s ability to anticipate her every need was one thing, but it was also her ability to see the difference between what her boss wanted and what Miranda the person needed. She'd originally bristled at the young woman's audacity. But now she wasn't sure what she would do without it. Not that all of Andrea’s actions were pure altruism. Miranda saw how the girl looked at her. She’d initially written it off like the crush that so many of her assistants developed. Even the straight ones. They lusted after her looks, her style, and glamour. Her power.

“Or they just had unresolved mommy issues,” She thought with a grin.

Over time, however, it became clear that this time was different. That Andrea’s affections ran far deep than the usual infatuation. She'd realized that almost two years ago in Paris. Tears streaking down her face, no makeup, and the girl still looked at her like she'd personally hung the moon and gave light to the stars.  
So she had allowed the girl to stay by her side instead of promoting her or pushing her to pursue a career in journalism. So she had given the girl access to her children. To her home. So maybe the girl had started to take up residence in her boss's heart.

The crucial question was what she should do about it. Her rational mind told her to keep things as they were. Everyone was happy, so why do anything to upset the delicate balance.

Her heart was a different story altogether.

Her heart said, “Kiss the girl.

Make love to the girl.

Put a ring on it already.”

Lately, even her rational brain was starting to recognize that things could not stay the way they were forever. The time was coming for them to have a long conversation about their future, but probably not tonight.

Miranda was pulled from her thoughts by the sudden presence of the object of her musings.

"I just saw the last few shots.

I’ve never seen anything like it,” Andy said.

“There was that look again,” Miranda thought, caught under Andrea’s intense stair.

"Yes, I believe this issue will become part of the magazine’s legacy,” Miranda responded.

"Thank you for everything you did to make it possible," Miranda said, just low enough that only Andrea could hear.

Andy merely shrugged as if it were her everyday job to produce miracles on demand. The look on her face, however, suggested that she was quite pleased with Miranda's praise. Miranda stood, placing a gentle hand on Andy’s shoulder before moving in front of the other members of the team. The group immediately quitted, as Miranda announced that there would be an end of shoot celebration at one of the top restaurants in town. The crew grinned at each other, excited by the prospect of enjoying one of the most exquisite dining experiences in Europe. Miranda thought that only Andrea’s influence allowed her to reward her staff this way. Andrea made her want to be a better person. The rational part of her brain conceded another point to her heart. Deep down, her mind knew that the battle had already been most. The status quo could not hold, and the time was coming for Miranda to let the girl know exactly how she felt.

Dinner at Onyx proved to be a feast worthy of the Queen of fashion and her court. The food was divine, and the wine was poured generously. Miranda thoroughly enjoyed herself and could tell Andrea, who was, seated to her right, was equally enjoying an evening in an exotic city. As the evening went on, many of the crew left, some alone, while others left in pairs planning to continue the evening celebration in a more private setting. Miranda even noticed two women from accessories and a man with technical services who all seemed very into each other. Miranda, on the other hand, was in no hurry to return to an empty hotel room. So after she paid the extravagant bill, she suggested to Andrea that they move to the bar. As the two women approached, they were greeted by a friendly and very handsome young bartender who wanted to know what they wanted to drink. Andrea ordered something bright colored and doubtless drowning in sugar, while Miranda had her preferred twelve-year-old scotch whiskey. As their evening continued, Miranda noted the bartender’s intense interest in Andrea. She also noted, with pleasure, Andrea's complete lack of interest in his advances. That did not stop the overwhelming sense of possessiveness she suddenly felt.

She wasn’t planning on do anything about that feeling until she witnessed Andrea’s eyes go wide after the young man whispered his latest proposition into her ear. When Andrea looked like she wanted to slap his face, Miranda decided it was time to tack action. She moved closer, casually placing a hand on Andy’s waist before informing the handsome bartender that she would prefer if he stops hitting on her girlfriend. The stunned look on the bartender and the pleased look on Andrea's face made the intervention more than worth it. Miranda dropped a handful of Euros on the bar before taking her assistant’s hand.

"Come along, Andrea.”

They left the bar laughing at the bartender's reaction and Miranda's boldness. Knowing that neither was ready for the night to end, Miranda made a snap decision. Still holding onto Andrea's hand, she hailed a taxi and told the driver to take them to Faust, one of the city's trendiest clubs. Andrea looked at her boss quizzically but did not object to the plan.

Both women were curious about what the night would bring.

AN:  
As I mentioned in the intro, this story is a page one re-write of a story I posted on FF. That story took a darker turn than I wanted it to. So this is my chance to tell the story that I originally wanted to tell. I hope that writing and editing will make it easier to get back to my other unfinished stories. Let me know what you think.


	2. 2

2.

The first thing that Andy noticed when she woke was that her room was nowhere near this nice. The second thing she noticed was that she was completely naked. This was not completely unusual. She never wore much during the heat of the summer. But this wasn’t Brooklyn, nor was she in her apartment. 

“And I’m not alone,” she squeaked as the bed shifted next to her. 

Her first thought was to pray that it wasn’t the bartender from last night. She let out a relieved breath as she remembered Miranda stepping in and how’d they’d left the restaurant together. She remembered the two of them getting into a cab together, but things got a little fuzzy after that. 

She summoned up all her courage before looking over her shoulder. Her relief was palpable as she spotted the familiar if slightly mussed head of white hair on the pillow next to hers. She tried again to remember what happened after the taxi ride, hoping to recall the events that led her to be naked in Miranda’s bed. Her mind flashed on a memory of running into Emily and Serena at a dance club. There was also a snippet of her and Miranda dancing. Dangerously close. 

Before she could get her brain to flash forward, she was distracted by Miranda rolling over and slipping an arm over her. 

“OH,” Andy thought as Miranda’s hand cupped her left breast.

Apparently, Miranda was a breast girl; Andy realized as she spotted a noticeable hickey above her nipple. A nipple that was currently hardening against Miranda’s warm palm. As she tuned in to her body's reaction to her bosses blatant groping, she became aware that she had definitely had sex the previous evening. Likely multiple times given the used but not abused sensation, she felt between her legs. 

The young woman closed her eyes for a moment, just enjoying the sensation of being touched by her formidable boss. When she opened her eyes, they immediately fell to her breast, where Miranda’s hand was still resting. That’s when she saw it. A gorgeous diamond ring predominantly displayed on the woman’s ring finger.

“On her left hand,” she thought, belatedly. 

Fairly certain what the ring meant, Andy held her breath while she lifted her own left hand into view. What she saw on her left ring finger was not a copy of the ring on Miranda’s hand. Instead, she was looking at a dazzling ring that was a nice compliment to the one Miranda wore. 

Andy blinked several times, astonished by the presence of the ring on her finger, at how the ring was everything she could have ever wanted, and the obvious implications. Before her mind could come to grips with a new reality, her attention was redirected by a light knock on the outer door. 

Andy rolled onto her back and looked towards Miranda to see that her eyes were still closed. She slid sideways towards the edge of the bed, not wanting to wake the sleeping woman. She had to stifle a laugh as a look of consternation appeared on Miranda’s face as her hand slipped from Andy’s breast. 

Out of bed, she reached for and put on a plush robe lying on a nearby chair. She synched the robe shut as she hurried toward the door. The man on the other side of the door immediately apologized for the early hour before explaining that the envelope was marked for immediate delivery. 

Andy thanked the man then tipped him with a handful of Euros procured from Miranda’s purse. With the door firmly shut, the young woman turned her attention to the envelope and its contents. She weighed the package in her hands before turning it over to see both her and Miranda’s name written in neat script. She bit her lip as she tried to decide if she should open it now or wait for Miranda. In the end, her curiosity got the better of her as she slid a nail under the flap, breaking the seal. 

The first thing that came out turned out to be a handwritten letter of resignation that had been faxed to Elias Clark’s HR department at just before ten-thirty last night. Despite having no memory, she could not deny that it was her signature at the bottom. She reached back into the envelope and came out with an invoice for two monogrammed robes. She looked down at the robe she was wearing to see a stylized MSP stitched over her left breast. She turned back to the invoice to see a note written at the bottom.

“The staff at the Gresham Palace Four Seasons congratulate you. Please accept these as a token of our affection.”

The pieces were beginning to come together for Andy. Last night had been rather eventful. 

The next item she found was a pair of passports bundled together with a note attached. Andy unfolded the note and began to read. 

“Miranda, The twenty plus years I’ve known you have never been dull. It was a pleasure to see you again and play a small part in contributing to your happy day. 

P.S.

You two make a striking couple. 

Best Wishes, Her excellency

Belinda Mathews.”

“Apparently, Miranda and the U.S. Ambassador to Hungary were old friends,” Andy thought, placing the note on the table with the other two discarded documents.

She opened the first passport to see her own smiling face. She didn’t recognize the image, so it had to have been taken last night. Her eyes immediately fell to the spot where her name was printed. 

“My new name,” she thought as she read Andrea Sachs Priestly printed below her picture.

Unsurprisingly, the next passport belonged to Miranda. The older woman beamed at the camera, looking truly happy. Andy smiled to herself, thinking that Miranda transformed from beautiful to stunning when she smiled like that. It had something to do with the ways her eyes sparkled when her smile was genuine. 

“Miranda Sachs Priestly,” Andy whispered as she traced the name with a finger. While a part of her was shocked that she was now Mrs. Andrea Prieslty, yet another part of her felt like things had been headed this way for some time now. There were both Hungarian and American marriage certificates making their late-night wedding government approved. 

Andy had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh when she discovered a second set of passports issued to Emily and Serena Charlton. 

“Something funny?" Miranda asked.

Andy looked up to see Miranda standing in the bedroom door bare-legged and wearing the other monogrammed robe. Andy’s expressive eyes could not hide her desire as she eyed the older woman from head to toe. Despite the hundreds of times she’d seen her boss wearing the most expensive couture in the world, she’d never seen Miranda look as sexy. 

“Wearing my robe,” Andy thought, realizing those were her new initials on Miranda’s robe.

Andy tried to speak, but her voice failed her. In addition to being incredibly turned on, she was suddenly nervous about how her now-former boss would feel about their late-night adventure. 

She cleared her throat before trying again, "How much do you remember about last night?"

"Things are a little fuzzy, but what I don't remember, I believe I can infer,” Miranda responded. 

Miranda was quiet for a long second before deciding to let Andy off the hook.

“There are some things that I remember very clearly,” Miranda said, letting her eyes fall to the front of Andy’s robe. The younger woman’s body reacted immediately to falling under Miranda’s intense gaze. Her nipples stiffened visibly noticeably despite the thickness of her robe. The wicked grin on Miranda’s face made it clear that she’d had the desired effect on the woman who had obviously become her lover. 

“What I can’t recall, I am sure that I can deduce based upon the current circumstances.”

“Circumstances,” Andy echoed, wishing Miranda could be more straightforward given the ‘circumstances’ they were both in. 

Choosing to ignore Andy’s pointed comment, Miranda continued, “I remember dinner, the bar, that awful bartender.”

Andy tried not to snigger at the sneer on her wife’s face as she recalled the bartender’s attempted seduction. Little did she know that even if Miranda had not been standing right next to her, there wasn’t enough scotch in the world that could have gotten her to sleep with him last night. First, she’d learned her lesson about one night stands after waking up in Christian Thompson’s bed. Second, and more importantly, she was head over heels for Miranda. As a result, the only company she’d had in her bed over the past few years was her trusty vibrator. 

As if she could read Andy’s mind, Miranda glared at the younger woman, but they both knew her heart wasn’t in it. 

“I remember holding your hand,” Miranda pointed out, causing Andy’s heart to flutter with happiness. 

“Then, there was a cab ride and a dance club.”

She paused for effect before saying, “We came to an agreement before coming back to the hotel. 

You wrote a letter of resignation. 

We borrowed a couple of gowns from wardrobe.

I convinced the proprietor of a local jeweler to open.

We purchased these,” she continued, holding up a hand indicating the ring she’d spied earlier. 

“I called in a favor from an old friend to perform a ceremony. Then we came back here and did what newlyweds have done for time immemorial. 

Andy felt a blush creep up her cheeks at Miranda’s confirmation that they had done the deed. 

“So,” Andy asked, trying to sound nonchalant while her heart was in her throat. 

“Luckily, I didn’t marry you for your way with words,” Miranda pointed, her smirk returning. 

Andy rolled her eyes, yet Miranda’s teasing tone managed to settle her nerves. 

She approached the other woman, casually entering her personal space. When Miranda didn’t retreat, Andy grew bolder, reaching out and placing a hand on her wife’s waist. 

“No regrets, then?” Andy asked. 

Despite the other woman’s feigned calm, Miranda knew that her next words were critical to the future of their fledgling relationship. 

“Only one.”

Andy’s face fell.

“I wish the girls could have been here. They would have liked to see me get married for the last time.”

When Andy looked up, the shy smile had returned to her face.

“I’m sure we can do something to make them feel like we’re a family now,” Andy pointed out while twining her fingers with Miranda’s. 

When the younger woman pulled, Miranda came willingly into her arms. Miranda let out a happy sigh as her head fell onto Andrea’s shoulder. For her part, Andy could not have been happier. To finally be able to show this woman how much she was loved was a dream come true. She closed her eyes, taking in the feel of the other woman’s body against hers. She inhaled to take in Miranda’s unique scent. Hormones began to flood the younger woman’s body the moment she picked up on the scent of Miranda’s arousal. 

Her own growing arousal caused her hands to roam. Starting along Miranda’s back before sinking to the other woman’s slim waist. Miranda’s head came up, and the two women shared a look of such intensity that it took their breath away. Feeling more confident now, Andy was the first to move, reaching for the sash that held Miranda’s robe in place. She slowly unknotting the sash before letting the robe fall open. She held Miranda’s gaze for a moment longer before temptation got the better of her. Her eyes dropped to see the body that she’d lusted over for far longer period than she wanted to admit. 

“Sorry, Nate.”’

Andy took her time, letting her eyes roam over all of Miranda’s soft curves and toned muscles. 

Miranda was the one who’s body began to react as Andrea’s lustful gaze landed on the neat strip of silver hair at the apex of her thighs. As the younger woman’s hand came up and began to caress Miranda’s bare skin, snippets of the previous evening flashed through her mind. 

  
  


Kissing like dawn may never come.

Falling naked into Miranda’s bed. 

Miranda’s lips on her neck, her breasts. 

Miranda’s head between her thighs. 

Her fingers inside of Miranda’s hot wetness. 

Miranda’s eyes were now deep blue like the ocean at dusk. All the desires Andy had felt for years were now mirrored on the older woman’s face. 

AN: As you may have guessed from my other stories this a quick burn. I like writing stories about how two sometimes unlikely people fall in love and build a family together. That is what this story and subsequent sequels will be about. Let me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3




When Andy awoke for a second time the first rays of the morning sun were now streaming through the curtains. This time when she rolled over, she found a very awake Miranda staring down at her.

“Do I have something on my face?” Andy asked, unsure of what else to say. 

“As a matter of fact, you have some of my lipstick on your neck,” Miranda responded before wiping away a remnant of last night’s activities. 

Miranda ran her hand through Andy’s hair while looking at the young woman with obvious fondness. 

“Why did it take us so long to do this?” Andy wondered aloud. 

“I have no earthly idea,” Miranda responded. 

“That’s not entirely true,” Miranda amended.

“I was afraid that changing things would upset this delicate balance we'd maintained. We worked well together and I enjoyed the time we spent outside of work as well. I was frightened that this would ruin things,” Miranda added. 

“You were worried that sex would ruin our relationship?” Andy said, sounding equal parts amused and incredulous. 

“Well, when you put it that way, my fears do seem unfounded.” 

“Completely,” Andy said as she leaned forward and captured the older woman’s lips. 

“When do we have to leave for the airport?” Miranda asked. 

Andy checked her watch, before responding, “Not for another three hours."

“Well, that is convenient,” Miranda said as she moved into her lover’s embrace. 

The newlywed couple took full advantage of the extra time rechristening the bed, followed by the couch, the chair, the desk, and finally the shower. Afterward, Andy remained in the bathroom for a few extra minutes as she tried to untangle her unruly head of hair. When she emerged from the ensuite she found Miranda talking on the phone. Her spouse was now wearing a red blouse, low heels, and a pair of cream gabardine slacks that showed off Miranda's ass to great effect. 

Looking around the room, Andy realized the only clothing she had was the gown she'd used as a wedding dress. Before she could make a move towards the garment her progress was stopped by a knock from the outer door. 

Miranda handed Andy the phone before saying, "I am on hold with the Airline, please rebook your seat in first class next to mine."

She handed Andy her credit card before going to answer the door. Having previously dispatched the hotel staff to pack Andy’s things, Miranda returned moments later with Andy’s suitcase in tow. Andy felt a warm glow in her chest as she noted Miranda’s clear signals that their relationship dynamics had forever changed. On second thought, she realized that Miranda had been signaling her for some time that she viewed Andrea more as an equal. It stunned her that she'd failed to put all the pieces of the puzzle together before last night. 

"Oh, well," she thought, knowing she wouldn't change a thing. 

Once they were both dressed and packed the couple agreed to keep their marriage to themselves until they could break their news to the twins. Andrea put their rings on a necklace then slipped the chain under the cashmere sweater she was wearing. They made their way down to the lobby where they spotted most of the Runway staff preparing to board vans that would carry them to the airport. 

“I’ll be right back,” Andy said, spotting Emily and Serena huddled together and speaking in low tones. 

Andy couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she heard the word passport come from her redheaded friend’s mouth. She produced the two items in question handed them to the tall blonde, before whispering,  “Congratulations Mrs. and Mrs. Charleton.” 

She managed to suppress a laugh as she observed the contrast between Emily's deer in headlights look expression and Serena's cool calm and collected approach to everything. Including finding herself newly married to her secret crush. Andy turned on her heels and fled, leaving both women to work things out for themselves. The ride to the airport was uneventful save for Andy’s delight at being able to hold Miranda’s hand in the back of the chauffeured limo. On the surface, the older woman appeared put out by this turn of events, but they both knew better. Miranda Priestly never did anything she didn't want to do. 

Everything went smoothly at the airport with no one from the staff treating them any differently. The odd look they got from Jocelyn as she passed them seated next to each other in first class was the one notable exception. 

“Oh, well,” Andy thought, knowing there was no way they would be able to keep their marriage secret forever. 

As soon as they reached cruising altitude, Miranda reclined both of their seats before pulling a blanket over them. As the cabin lights dimmed, Andy was expecting to catch up on the sleep that she had missed the previous night. That was until she felt Miranda’s hand slip under her sweater. Miranda’s hand lay flat against her belly causing the younger woman’s pulse to quicken. 

“Unbutton your pants and be very quiet Andrea,” Miranda whispered into her ear. 

Andy quickly did as she was told and was rewarded as Miranda’s delicate hand moved south. The younger woman eased her legs apart as she felt the waistband of her panties stretch to accommodate a welcomed invasion. A few moments later Andy came whispering Miranda’s name before promptly falling asleep. 

She woke as her seat was being inclined and the pilot was announcing their descent into JFK. 

“Pleasant dreams,” Miranda said, looking quite full of herself. 

Andy shook her head but she had to give the devil her due. Her orgasm had been good enough to put her to sleep for the entirety of a transatlantic flight. 

On the ground, they were met by Miranda’s long-time driver Roy. 

The man beamed at the two women when Miranda ordered him to take them home. 

The two women decided they would put off making future plans until tomorrow. They had an early dinner before falling naked into Miranda’s big bed. They made slow and deliberate love before falling asleep in each other arms. 

AN: A little bit shorter chapter to set up things to come. Hope you enjoy and check back for the next update, coming soon. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

4.

Andy was greeted the next morning by a smiling Miranda, who was holding a tray of something that smelled delicious. 

"I woke up early and decided to make us breakfast," Miranda said, sounding a little sheepish. 

Andy relieved Miranda of the tray, placing it on the bed before she pulled Miranda into her lap. 

"I think it’s incredibly sweet that you made me breakfast in bed," Andy said, before planting a long and lingering kiss on the other woman's lips. 

Miranda reluctantly broke the kiss before commenting, "If we keep this up, we won't get out of bed all day, and the girls will be back by dinner." 

Andy could tell that Miranda was nervous about how the girls would react. They both knew how much the girls liked Andy, but there was a big difference between being their mom’s dorky assistant and being their stepmom. Andy was far more certain on the subject. She’d grown to love the girls as much as she could love children of her own. The girls were smart, thoughtful, and genuinely funny and, in their own way, reminded her so much of Miranda that it was scary at times. 

“As long as you are happy, I’m sure the girls will be happy for you,” Andy said, trying her best to allay Miranda’s fears. 

Miranda squeezed Andy’s hand before responding, “I am very happy, Andrea.”

While Andy had not been fishing for compliments, Miranda’s words still felt good to hear. 

“Now you’re not going to make me get dressed to eat breakfast, are you,” Andy said, looking at the robe her wife was wearing that happened to be hers. 

Taking the hint, Miranda slipped out of her robe, and they ate breakfast in all of their naked glory. 

“Since Monday is a holiday, I was thinking we could take the girls up to the house in the Hamptons,” Miranda suggested towards the end of breakfast. 

“I think that is a lovely Idea,” Andy responded. She loved the Hamptons house and thought it would be an excellent way for them to bond as a family. 

“I’ll need to go into the office today for a few hours,” Miranda said, not sure how Andy would react to not spending the entire day together. 

“Of course,” Andy said matter-of-factly.

Miranda wasn’t convinced Andy was genuinely unbothered until the brunette gave one of her full wattage smiles. During the worst of the divorce, sometimes the only thing that had gotten her out of bed was the knowing that Andrea would greet her at the elevator, Starbarks coffee cup in hand, and wearing that smile. If she was honest with herself, she’d fallen just a little in love with her assistant the first time she’d been graced with one of those thousand watters. 

Instead of vocalizing all that she felt at that moment, Miranda put her lips and tongue to work in a less verbal but more effective form of communication. 

After several glorious moments, Miranda broke the kiss, telling Andy that she needed a shower before she headed to work. 

Andy’s assumption that Miranda wanted to take that shower alone disappeared as she observed the sway of Miranda's hips as she walked away. The sultry look her spouse through over her shoulder was all the enticement she needed to follow the older woman into their ensuite. The couple, who had already worked out the dynamic of good shower sex, came together under the hot spray in Miranda's ginormous shower. It did not take long for Andy to give Miranda a toe-curling, using her fingers to draw out every ounce of pleasure possible. Not to be outdone, Miranda turned the tables, taking Andy from behind. With her hands pressed against the glass shower wall, Andy looked over her shoulder so she could watch as her former boss fucked her relentlessly. The brunette threw her head back, letting out a cry of pleasure as her on peak crested. Afterward, each woman took their time to wash the other's body, staying in the shower longer than was strictly necessary. Miranda found herself having yet another orgasm as Andy found a novel use for the detachable showerhead. Judging by how easily Miranda came, Andy wondered how often the other woman had gotten herself off with this implement. She just hoped the next time Miranda felt so inclined; she would let Andy watch. The thought had her ready to go again, which did not take long with Miranda now wielding the pulsing showerhead. 

After using the shower for its originally intended purpose, the two women were surprisingly able to complete their morning routines without getting in each other's way. Miranda once again completed her duties much sooner than Andrea.

“It’s about time for a trim,” Andy thought as she began working on the tangled mess that was her hair. 

As she dried her hair, she was momentarily struck by the realization that she wasn’t preparing to go to the office. She had no office to go to. That made her wonder exactly what she would do to fill her days moving forward. She still liked to write, but the way the New York tabloids covered Miranda’s divorce had soured her on her chosen profession. She could write freelance for publications like Vanity Fair. But the idea did not ignite the passion she’d once felt. She also had no idea what Miranda expected from her when it came to contributing to their financial wellbeing. Not that she would likely ever be able to contribute a significant fraction of what Miranda did. She made herself a mental note to have this conversation with spouse Miranda in the near future. 

  
  
As she made her way downstairs, Andy’s mind had turned towards more practical matters. Like doing something about an apartment in Brooklyn that she no longer needed. She found Miranda in her office on the phone. Decided to give Miranda her space, Andy wandered into the kitchen. Deciding to herself useful, she started the Breville machine to make an espresso for Miranda and one for herself. 

As the machine did its thing, Andy pulled out her phone and checked her personal email. The first thing that caught her eye was a message from her Mom. It was just her mom’s normal weekly check-in message. She opened the message and quickly scanned her mother's update. Apparently, her father was due back from visiting a client in Lexington late today. Her mom was good otherwise but wanted to know how the trip to Hungary had gone. 

“Swimmingly,” Andy thought with a smile, though she was less sure that her mom and dad would see it that way. 

She started to reply to the email but stopped herself. She wasn’t exactly going to break her news over email, and it would feel like a lie of omission if she sent an email and didn’t mention any of the major changes that had occurred in her life over the last forty-eight hours. Since her dad was out of town, that call would just have to wait. 

She was pulled out of her conundrum as the espresso maker dinging. She took both coffees and headed to Miranda’s study. Miranda was now sitting at her desk, writing on her personal stationery. 

“Thank you, darling," Miranda said, accepting the mug of strong coffee. 

Andy beamed at the other woman, pleased that she could do something to contribute to her day now that she would no longer be able to help at work. 

Miranda took a sip of her coffee before finishing what she’d been writing. She handed over the stationary before saying, "If you call the number at the top, they will arrange to move your belongings."

Andy looked at the paper once again, struck by how thoughtful Miranda could be. 

"The address is the office of our financial advisor Marc. You have a ten o'clock appointment to discuss our financial setup."

“Miranda, you really don’t have to.” 

Before Andy could complete her objection, she was stopped by Miranda’s raised hand. 

“Andrea, I want you to understand something. 

You and I will never fight about money. 

I trust you with my girls, and they are more valuable to me than every penny that I have."

Andy was blown away by Miranda’s words, but something still didn’t sit right with her. 

"Miranda, I know that you trust me, and I trust you too.

I just want to feel like I am contributing to this relationship.”

"You do, Darling, more than you even realize 

Your presence in my life and the lives of my daughters means more to us than you can ever know. 

You’ve worked hard over the last few years to make sure that I got more time with my girls. 

And the compassion you have shown both the girls and me. Well, let’s just say that I would never be able to compensate you enough for what that is worth. 

Andy’s legs suddenly felt like jelly, and she needed to sit. 

As Miranda’s words sunk in, it finally occurred to her that maybe what she gave was equal to what she was getting. That this was the type of partnership, she always wanted. 

And just like that, she was up again. She walked over to the other woman, straddled her lap, and kissed her with a passion that rivaled the heat of the Sun’s corona. 

Before the kiss could turn into the passionate lovemaking, both women were considering. Miranda’s phone buzzed with a text from Roy, saying we as out front. 

The reluctant sigh that escaped Miranda’s throat was all the evidence that Andy would ever need that this thing between them was not one-sided. Andy slipped off Miranda’s lap, but she refused to feel contrite as the other woman was forced to touch up her make up. 

  
  


“After you are done with Marc, why don't you join me for lunch,” Miranda suggested.

That thought definitely brought a smile to Andy's face. 

"I'd love to."

An: My intent is to update every week on Wed, so sorry for being late. Let's just say it's been a week. Let me know what you think, more to come. 


	5. Chapter 5




Andy arrived at the stately midtown building ten minutes before ten. She took the elevator to the 17th floor and walked into a well-appointed space. She strolled over to the reception desk and announced, "Andy Sachs here to see Marc Wilson."

After the woman checked her computer, she responded, "I am sorry, ma'am, but I don't have an appointment for you.”

Andy laughed at her own mistake then tried again, "sorry, can you check if you have an appointment for Andrea Priestley."

"Yes, Mrs. Priestley, Mr. Wilson, will see you right away."

Marc Wilson had known Miranda Priestly for the better part of fifteen years. So to say that he was surprised by the call he’d taken from her this morning was a massive understatement.

Marc had been friends with Miranda's first husband, James. He had made himself invaluable by growing James's small fortune into real wealth. He'd also had a falling out with James after announcing that he was leaving Miranda and their girls. Before Marc could get James to reconsider, he suddenly died from an undiagnosed heart condition. Thankfully Jame’s will left everything to Miranda and the twins. 

Over the past decade, he had been able to more than triple Miranda’s now substantial assets. And yet she’d never asked him to have this conversation with Miranda’s second husband. Marc was certain that Stephen never knew how wealthy Miranda really was. 

The prenup meant that he walked away with a two million dollar settlement, probably thinking that he’d done quite well for himself. In reality, without the prenup, he’d likely have become a very wealthy man. Now, he was meeting with a new young wife, who had not been asked to sign any such agreement. He did not know what to think of the young woman who Miranda had just given full access to all of her accounts. What he did know was that it was unwise to question Miranda’s judgment. 

Andy noted the appraising look she got from Marc. His perusal of her assets seemed more contemplative than lascivious, so she let it go unchallenged. Instead, she gave him a firm handshake before he offered her a seat. As soon as her backside hit the plush chair, a handsome young man appeared, asking if either of them would like something to drink. Andy just wanted water while Marc took his usual midmorning cup of coffee. They made some small talk until the beverages were placed in front of them.

“Best assistant I’ve ever had,” He said as the young man excused himself. 

“Now to business,” Marc said, handing over a sheath of documents.

The first thing Andy noticed was the American Express black card with her new name inscribed in white. Andy set the card aside and picked up the sheet of paper underneath. 

“That is yours and Miranda’s financial summary...”

Andy knew that Marc had continued to speak, but her attention was so transfixed on the numbers that she completely tuned him out. Andy had always known that Miranda was wealthy. The townhouse, given its size and where it was located, had to be worth several million; but the numbers she was looking at dwarfed anything Andy would have guessed. Her admiration for her wife only grew as she realized that Miranda could actually live a far more extravagant lifestyle than she chose for herself and the girls. It was also clear that Miranda never needed to work again, which made her appreciate how driven her former boss was to be the best at her chosen profession. It made her want to find something that she could feel the same passion and satisfaction that Miranda got from helming Runway. 

She tuned back into Marc’s words as he began to explain how their purchase should be made using the American Express Black card or one of the emergency credit cards. He went on to explain that Miranda wisely never used a bank card, thus preventing people from having unauthorized access to their bank accounts. He also explained how their ongoing bills, including the payment of the credit cards, only came out of their money market account and that only she and Miranda had access to the other accounts. Even Marc himself only had access to the money market and Miranda's and the girls' brokerage accounts. 

"Based upon Miranda's request, you now have full access to all of the accounts."

Andy knew that Miranda trusted her, but she was still surprised at the amount of money that was now in her name. She felt a little dizzy and somewhat uncomfortable with this level of responsibility. 

Marc apparently picked up on her fears. 

"You could go out and buy everything that your heart desires and then to the same thing again every day for a year, and you would only be scratching the surface."

Marc continued, "take a look at the second page; it shows how much money Miranda made just on her investments last year."

Andy's jaw dropped again as she realized that Marc was correct. She could go crazy at Valentino, Burberry, and Tiffany and not spend more than was coming in every year. 

"That doesn’t include Miranda's considerable compensation from Elias Clark," Marc added.

Marc took a few minutes to explain some simple rules to avoid IRS penalties and when she and Miranda should consult him or their tax attorney before making purchases over a certain dollar amount or of a certain type.

Marc next explained that the American Express Black Card had no limit at all but that the company gave extra scrutiny to single purchases over $100,000 or any daily purchases that added up to half a million dollars or more. He went on to explain the concierge service that came with holding the coveted Black Card. 

"I know this will take some getting used to, but Miranda wanted me to make it completely clear to you that these are no longer her assets but your shared assets.”

Something about that last statement bothered Andy, so she voiced her concerns, "what about the girls?"

"Oh, they both have their own trusts that will come to them when they turn twenty-three.”

It made Andy feel better, knowing that the girls would always be taken care of. 

"I would suggest that you do a little shopping this afternoon, Mrs. Priestly.

Get used to being a wealthy woman.

Maybe buy a car or something," Marc suggested.

He let out a chuckle at the horrified look that appeared on Andy’s expressive face. 

For her part, Andy began to question the man’s sanity. As if reading her mind, Marc held up his hands in a placating manner before saying," It was actually Miranda's suggestion.”

His words did the trick calming the young woman’s jangled nerves. 

"If you decide to buy something, call the Amex concierge service. They can do research, locate the vehicle you are looking for, and they have pre-negotiated pricing, so you don’t have to worry that you aren’t getting a good deal.”

Andy left Marc's office feeling bewildered and frankly a little light-headed by all that she had just learned about Miranda's and now her finances. She also felt a sense of comfort knowing that she would never have to worry about money again and that Miranda trusted her so much. She hit the street, heading in the direction of the restaurant that she and Miranda were meeting for lunch.

AN: Happy veterans day to all of you who served and to the families that support you. Also, happy election week. I am glad to be living in a democracy, and the people have spoken. 


	6. 6.

6.

Instead of heading directly to the office, Miranda informed Roy that they needed to make a stop along the way. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the midtown offices of Miranda’s law firm. She was immediately whisked into the office of the firm’s managing partner William Weatherly. William stood, greeted Miranda warmly, and offered her a seat. 

"What can we do for you today, Miranda?

Another ironclad prenup," he added as a joke.

The joke clearly fell flat based on the withering glare he received from his client. 

William cleared his throat before trying again, "seriously, Miranda, what can Weatherly and Webster do for you today."

Weatherly and Webster was a multi-generational firm with a descendant of the original founders taking the reins upon retirement or death of their predecessor. William was actually William Weatherly III, following in his father's and grandfather's footsteps. Ann Webster had not been out of law school for very long when she became a partner shortly before the death of her elderly father. Ann had been Robert Webster's only child and one he’d had late in life. Luckily Ann's wife had taken her last name, thus preserving the Webster name for another generation. 

Before Miranda could respond to William, Ann breezed into the office, dropping air kisses on each of Miranda's cheeks before taking the chair next to her. Miranda marveled at the striking mixed-race woman. She was glad Ann was here because, in addition to being the better attorney, she possessed the exact skills Miranda needed for this particular visit. 

"Ann, I am glad you are here. I have a rather urgent matter to discuss," Miranda said.

When she didn’t continue, William took the hint and excused himself from his own office. 

"What can I do for you today, Miranda?"

"I need to modify my will to ensure that my girls end up in the right place should I die while they are still minors.

Ann gave Miranda an earnest look before responding, "Ok, tell me your wishes, and I will make them happen."

Miranda appreciated the woman's no-nonsense manner. Miranda took a breath then explained her new circumstances and how she wanted her will, and the girls' trust restructured. She went on to explain that she wanted an unimpeachable agreement that would ensure that Andrea would retain custody of the girls if anything happened to her. 

Ann listened patiently, occasionally jotting a note as she listened to Miranda speak. As she finished, Ann was trying hard not to smile.

"What?" Miranda asked, starting to lose her patients. 

"Oh, nothing," Ann said without changing the look on her face. 

"Ok, you were correct about Andrea and I," Miranda finally conceded. 

Ann almost snorted with laughter at her friend's reluctant acknowledgment. Ann had taken one look at how the two women interacted before warning her friend, "be careful. or you going to find yourself married to that girl." Mi randa had scoffed at the very notion, but even as she denied reality, Ann noted that her friend couldn't tear her eyes away from the alluring brunette. 

Ann knew exactly what she was talking about. She’d spent six months pretending she wasn’t head over heels for her own assistant. The attorney grinned as she remembered consummating their relationship on new year's eve almost eight years ago. 

"On top of William's desk," the attorney thought with a grin. 

Things had worked out for Ann and her former assistant, as they'd just celebrated their seventh wedding anniversary with the help of their six and four-year-old daughters. 

“How is Melanie?" Miranda asked, clearly trying to change the subject

"Pregnant," Ann replied happily.

Miranda reached out and squeezed Ann’s hand. It was Ann who had carried during their two previous pregnancies. 

“Melanie must be over the moon,” Miranda said. 

“She’s cautiously optimistic. It doesn’t matter that doctors have assured her that everything is going well. She won’t feel better until we’re holding our third daughter to her breast.”

Miranda nodded, glad that she’d never had to deal with fertility problems. 

“So how was the honeymoon,” Ann said, making it clear that Miranda wasn’t off the hook yet. 

Miranda let out an exaggerated sigh that was negated by the smile that appeared at the corners of the editor’s mouth.

Miranda left the law office, feeling lighter. Ann would handle her wishes with aplomb. And despite her complaining, it turned out she was dying to dish about her surprise wedding. 

As Roy pulled the Mercedes to the curb, Miranda decided that instead of going to the office, she would head over to Danielle a little early. 

Miranda didn’t have to wait very long. The two women exchanged air kisses, having decided to avoid public displays of affection until they'd talked to the girls. After ordering, Miranda asked how her meeting with Marc went. 

"Very enlightening, 

I honestly had no idea how wealthy you were," Andrea said in an awed whisper. 

"Well, now it is how wealthy we are, darling," Miranda commented, placing her hand over Andrea's. She broke contact just before the waiter appeared with lunch.

After lunch was consumed, Andy needed to make one thing clear. 

"Miranda, if you want, I will sign a prenup even though we are already married."

Miranda was touched by the gesture. Stephen would have been incapable of saying those words. She was once again reminded that she had finally made the right choice in a spouse. Her next thought was that she should show Andrea how much she was loved and cherished later tonight. 

Momentarily setting aside all the things she wanted to do to Andrea and the many things she wanted Andrea to do to her, Miranda took a moment to respond to Andrea’s offer. 

“The fact that you would offer is why I don’t need to ask.”

Andrea began to speak, but Miranda stopped her with a raised hand. 

“Do you remember our first trip to Paris?”

“Of course,” Andy answered, unsure where her former boss was going with this. 

“There was a moment when I stood on those steps looking towards the Place de la Concorde, and I couldn’t see you. 

I had a moment of panic, thinking that you'd abandoned me. 

You see, even then, I had come to rely on you like no one else in my life. 

Not Stephen or the girls' father, I trusted you and, more importantly, needed you by my side.

So you see, if you leave, the money will be the least of my worries.”

Unable to stop herself, Andy reached out and grabbed Miranda’s hand. 

“I couldn’t leave you that day, and I could never leave you, Miranda. 

Never.”

Knowing there was more to say, Miranda took a deep breath before explaining how she’d actually spent her morning. Andy couldn't bear to think of a world without Miranda in it, but she was incredibly touched that Miranda trusted her to look after her precious daughters. She had it bad for this woman, and she was getting in deeper every moment. She decided that she would show Miranda how much she was loved later tonight.

Deciding to lighten the mood a little, Andy changed the subject to Marc’s ridiculous suggestion that she buy a car. 

“It was my idea, darling,” Miranda said, before laughing at the dumbstruck look that appeared on Andrea's face. 

"We could use something a little more versatile than the Mercedes now that there will be four of us," Miranda added, explaining herself. 

The waitress finally returned, asking if they wanted dessert or the check. 

It was Andy's turn to laugh when she and Miranda gave different answers. 

After her dessert arrived, Andy did her best to hide her amusement at the number of times that Miranda dipped a spoon into the delicious concoction. 

Andy gave her spouse a mock glare after the sixth swipe before saying, "Is this how it's going to be with you, Priestley."

Miranda returned a real glare before she responded, "Yes, and you had better get used to it."

While the appearance of Miranda's dragon lady persona would have once intimidated the younger woman, now it had the opposite effect. Andy was now soaking wet. As the two stood up to leave, they exchanged a brief hug giving Andy the chance to whisper in Miranda's ear, "You keep up the dragon lady routine, and I am going to take you into the bathroom and ravish you."

She pulled back and was satisfied to see a blush creeping up Miranda's cheeks. The size of Miranda's pupils also suggested that she was seriously considering taking Andy up on the offer. In the end, they both decided that getting caught having sex in Danielle's bathroom was not the best way to announce their relationship to the world.

Miranda offered Andy a ride, but she wasn't sure where she was going next, so she declined. After a few minutes, Andy decided she should call the moving service to get them scheduled. It turned out they would not be able to do anything until after the holiday. Which wasn't a big problem, but she'd need to visit the place to pick up a few essentials.  All she had at Miranda's was what she'd packed for their ten days in Hungary. She'd obviously had not planned on getting married to Miranda and moving into the townhouse when she had packed. 

“How silly of me not to have not seen all of this coming,” she thought with a laugh.

As she made her way to the nearest subway, she began to see the logistical challenges of getting her stuff from her Brooklyn apartment to Miranda's midtown Townhouse. The image of having to carry three or four boxes on the subway flashed into her head. Suddenly the idea of buying a car sounded a lot less ridiculous. 

She could always take Porsche, but there was not a lot she could get into the almost non-existent trunk. Plus, she wasn’t exactly great with a stick shift. She dismissed the idea of calling Roy, knowing that she wouldn’t want to take him away in case Miranda needed him this afternoon. With her mind made up, she pulled out her phone and dialed the number for the AMEX concierge service. 

She was pleasantly surprised when the line was immediately answered with, "Hello, my name is Alison. How can I be of service to you, Mrs. Priestley."

It took her a moment to organize her thoughts before she could say, "I am thinking about purchasing a car and wanted a recommendation."

"That is certainly something we can do for you," the helpful-sounding woman answered.

"What are you looking for in a vehicle?" Alison inquired. 

"I am looking for something that would allow a family of four to travel comfortably with a lot of luggage.”

"Ok, that narrows us down to large sedans, SUVs, and minivans," Alison responded. 

"No, minivans," Andrea said emphatically. 

"Noted," Alison responded, clearly amused. 

"And we already have an S class Mercedes, and its trunk is barely large enough for my Wife's luggage. 

I have this vision of having to drive up to the Hamptons carrying my luggage on my lap the whole way," Andy added. 

Deciding she didn’t want to have this conversation on the street, Andy slipped into a nearby coffee shop. 

"OK, an SUV it is. 

You said that there are four of you now any chance you and your wife will have more children?"

Andy nearly choked on her newly acquired coffee. More children. She had no idea where she stood on the subject, much less Miranda's opinion. 

"I am not sure," she replied honestly. 

"Ok, we will ignore that for now.

Please rate which of the following features matters most to you safety, styling, luxury, and handling.”

Andy knew her top two choices were safety and handling. She was equally certain that Miranda would prioritize luxury and styling. 

She explained this to Alison, who responded, “OK, so we will put down a one for each of these and see what we get."

After some back and forth, Andy was trying to decide between the Volvo XC60, the Mercedes GLE, and the Porsche Cayenne. She looked through the prospectus of each that Alison had sent to her personal email. She quickly dismissed the Porsche thinking it was a little too much of everything. She liked the Mercedes well enough, but there was just something about the Volvo. It hit all her buttons. The safety ratings were next level, but it also handled well, and the luxury and styling were beyond compare. It did not hurt that the vehicle was absolutely gorgeous, which Miranda would definitely appreciate. 

It turned out that there was a dealership within walking distance that had the metallic grey hybrid model in stock. Alison sent Andy's information to the dealership and quickly got an email confirming the vehicle would be ready in fifteen minutes. She thanked Alison, who informed her that when she was on duty, her calls would be routed directly to her in the future.

"Good to know, Alison. You enjoy the rest of your day," Andy responded before disconnecting.

It took Andy 20 minutes to walk over to the dealership. She was greeted by a young woman who called her Ms. Sachs as she entered. Andy had to give Alison credit for providing the dealership with her maiden name. Plus, that was still the name on her driver's license.

"That's me," she responded. 

"Great, would you like to take the vehicle out for a drive"? 

"Sure, but don't you need to make a copy of my driver's license or something?"

The saleswoman held up her phone, showing Andy an image of her driver's license. It turned out that Amex really had taken care of everything. Andy was really starting to appreciate this new life. As they pulled out of the dealership, Andy had a thought. 

"Do you have to get back really quickly?" When Aubrey responded, she had all afternoon to try and make this sell. Andy grinned before turning the wheel in the direction of Brooklyn. 

Nearly three hours later, Andy dropped Aubrey back at the dealership and drove off the lot in her new vehicle and with the essentials from her apartment in the luggage compartment. Amex had taken care of all the paperwork and would file the title and have her new tags mailed to the townhouse in about ten days. A quick call to Roy revealed that Miranda would be leaving the office shortly. She made a command decision to give Roy the weekend off and headed toward the Elias Clark building to surprise her wife.

AN: Well it didn't take long for Andy to get into the swing of things. Next up we find out what the girls think. 


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Miranda walked out of her building, surprised that for the first time since she‘d hired the man, her longtime driver was not in his designated space. Instead of the scowl one would expect, she broke out into a wide grin as she spotted the stunning brunette standing in front of a surprisingly elegant vehicle. Unable to help herself, Miranda approached the young woman before pulling her into a warm embrace, followed by a brief but memorable kiss. 

Andy smiled down at the shorter woman before opening her door for her. She didn’t fail to notice the pleased look on her wife’s face as she slid into the passenger seat of their newest acquisition. Miranda looked around the stylish cabin, easily spotting the boxes full of Andrea’s things sitting on the folded rear seat. 

“You had a busy afternoon,” Miranda commented once Andrea had taken her position behind the wheel. 

“Well, the movers couldn’t fit me in until next week, so I boughtacar then picked up a few things.”

Miranda fought the urge to roll her eyes at how Andrea had sped up her words as if it wasn’t obvious that she had ‘bought a car.’ 

"What do you think?" Andy asked.

“I seriously considered purchasing this vehicle last year but I was persuaded to wait until this year's model came out.”

Andy beamed at having accurately predicted Miranda’s taste in cars. Her smile did not dissipate all the way home. 

Once they arrived, Andy began working on moving her boxes from the garage. Since Andy forbade her from doing any of the ‘heavy lifting’ Miranda headed to the kitchen to make a very special dinner in honor of the girls' return. She filled a large pot three-quarters full of water intent on making lasagna, one of the girls' favorite dishes. 

Andy could tell Miranda was nervous about telling the girls and was, therefore, overcompensating by trying to be the perfect mom. Deciding to let her wife be, Andy headed into the study with the Volvo's manual intent on learning all there was to know about their new vehicle. An hour later, Miranda strolled into the study full of nervous energy. Despite the woman’s mood, Andy couldn’t help but appreciate how good the older woman looked wearing an apron over her work couture. The look was so different from her work persona, but somehow it felt more like the real Miranda. 

Her Miranda. 

Andy listened intently as Miranda relayed a rather complex plan for how she intended to tell the girls after dinner. Knowing that she needed to take action, Andy grabbed the pacing woman, pulling Miranda in her lap and kissing her soundly. 

“Everything is going to be OK, Miranda. 

The girls love you, and they will be happy that you’re happy, Andy said, stroking Miranda's neck. 

The tender moment was broken by the sound of the door opening and closing. Miranda lept to her feet, rushing to greet her daughters. Miranda opened her arms, enfolding both girls in a warm hug. Andy sat back, listening as the girls relayed the best parts of their trip to Vancouver without stopping for breath. 

“Girls, Girls. Why don’t you come into the study, and you can tell me all about Canada.”

The girls' excited chatter went up a notch when they saw Andy sitting in their mom’s study.

“Andy,” both girls said before rushing into their friend’s open arms. 

“Are you staying for dinner?”

“How was Budapest.”

Andy narrowly avoided whiplash as she swung her head from one twin’s question to the other. 

Sometimes Miranda thought that the girls were more excited to see Andy than her. Not that she was jealous. Quite the opposite, in fact. It warmed her heart that the girls and Andrea got along so well. Her only hope was that their news wouldn’t change that.

"Yes, Andrea is staying for dinner, and we will tell you all about our trip,” Miranda said, coming to stand next to the younger woman. 

Without thinking, Miranda placed a hand on Andrea’s shoulder. Andy covered her hand, and the pair’s eyes met and held. The look of love was so clear that both girls gasped at the sight of it. 

“Are you two like finally a couple now?” Cassidy asked.

“About time,” Caroline added, both girls sounding cautiously optimistic. 

“How would you feel about that?” Miranda asked, wondering why she’d spend the last hour rehearsing what she was going to say. 

“Are you kidding? We’ve been waiting two years for you two to figure out you’re in love,” Caroline responded. 

“You are in love, right?” Cassidy questioned. 

“Very much so,” Miranda said, looking deeply into Andrea’s expressive eyes. 

The girls let out what could best be called a whoop that represented a combination of pure joy, and it’s about damn time. Next, they hugged each other before almost knocking their mother off her feet as they rushed to embrace her. Finally, they piled on Andy, smothering her with love and happiness. It made Miranda wonder why she ever worried.

“Is Andy going to live here with us?” Caroline asked.

“Are you two going to get married?” Cassidy added. 

And there it was, that was exactly what Miranda had been worried about. They had gotten caught up in the moment, not that she regretted the marriage, but certainly, she would have preferred to have her girls there. 

"Boopsies, I am afraid that Andrea and I may have acted a little impulsively," Miranda started but hesitated before continuing. 

Andy saw the fear of disappointing her daughters in her eyes and decided to take the lead. 

"I sort of asked your mom if she would marry me that last night in Budapest," Andy confessed, unable to stand the thought of the girls blaming their mother. 

Both girls looked at one another for a moment, having one of their infamous silent discussions. They had been flower girls at the wedding to Stephen and hated every moment of it. They would have liked to have been there to see their mom and Andy exchange vows, but overall this was such a good development they decided to just go with it. 

“We’re just glad you two stopped being so dense,” Caroline said, her lips curving at the edge in a very Miranda-esq manner. 

“Dense?” Miranda questioned, her voice a little chillier than it had been

Cassidy rolled her eyes, and at that moment, Andy could so clearly see the woman she would be someday.

“Yes, Mom, dense. As in we could see that you two have been in love for two years now. I mean, seriously, would you have ever invited Emily over for movie night then ended up snuggling with her on the couch?” Cassidy asked.

“Only if she wanted an angry Brazillon pounding on her door,” Andy said under her breath. 

When Miranda gave her a, ‘You’re not helping here look,’ Andy decided to keep her mouth shut. 

Miranda turned her attention away from her ‘unhelpful wife’ to address the girl.

“As for you two, Andrea and I can admit to a certain amount of … obliviousness.”

Miranda ignored the snort of laughter coming from the direction of her ‘better half.’

“Let’s just say that Andrea and I needed that time to figure things out for ourselves.”

The feel of Andy's arms around her, as the younger woman hugged her from behind, and any annoyance she felt towards her spouse or the twins melted away. 

"Ew," Caroline and Cassidy commented as the couple exchanged a kiss. 

“Oh, Get used to it,” Miranda proclaimed, though Andy could see the blush rise up her cheeks. 

“I’m going to go finish dinner. Why don’t you show the girls the new car,” Miranda announced. 

Before she could escape, Andy grabbed her hand, pulled her close, and placed a not-so-gentle kiss on her lips. 

“We are a married couple. Doing this is completely natural,” Andy whispered. 

Miranda relaxed into the other woman’s arms, accepting that she was right. That it was perfectly acceptable to show the girls what a happy marriage looked like. 

“We got a new car?” both girls asked, sounding excited. 

"Follow me, girls," Andy said, as Miranda headed towards the kitchen. 

"This is so cool," both girls pronounced as Andy gave them the tour of the new Volvo. 

Andy went on to explain that she’d chosen this vehicle because it would keep them all safe.

“I also thought that your Mom would like the way it looked,” Andy added with a wink.

Finally, she told the girls that the car would be excellent for taking road trips.

“Are we going somewhere?” Cassidy asked.

Andy grinned at the girls’ excitement. They were literally bouncing on the balls of their feet, awaiting Andy’s answer. 

Andy decided it was best to let the girls in on their weekend plans.

“Otherwise, they may burst with excitement,” Andy thought. 

“We are going to the house in the Hamptons for a long weekend. 

As a family,” she added.

The girls' gave her a fresh round of hugs. They both had friends in the Hamptons that they didn't get to see in the city. 

Deciding to use the girls' energy to her advantage, she announced,  "Why don't you two go unpack and repack for this weekend while your mother is finishing dinner."

Miranda was on her way to inform her girls that dinner would be ready in ten minutes when they ran past her. They stopped briefly, gave her a hug, and thanked her profusely, then proceeded to grab their bags and ran up the stairs.

Andrea followed, walking at a more sedate pace. 

"I take it you informed them of our weekend plans," Miranda commented. 

Andrea grinned a little sheepishly before saying, "I hope you don't mind."

“Of course not,” Miranda responded. She wanted Andrea and the girls to continue building a relationship independent of her.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all sitting down for a family dinner. And not the first family dinner Miranda would think later. They really had been rather dense. 

"Miranda, this is so good," Andy proclaimed after taking her first bite of lasagna.

"Don't sound so surprised, Darling," Miranda responded, throwing both girls a wink. 

Both girls giggled at the interplay between their mother and Andy. Andy just shook her head, knowing that Miranda was intentionally misconstruing her words. Dinner was a raucous affair full of conversation. The girls described their trip to The Butchart Gardens then listened in Awe as Miranda described the elaborate photoshoot along the Danube.

Finally, the girls were thrilled as Miranda, with an assist from Andy, described pulling off a late-night wedding. As dinner ended, Miranda began clearing plates when Andrea stopped her. 

“You cooked, so the girls and I will handle the dishes. 

OK, come on, Tom and Jerry, let's get to work."

When both girls just stared at Andy like she was certifiable, Andy asked, "So, I take it, you’ve never heard of Tom and Jerry.”

They had, but they weren’t going to go too easy on their new stepmom.

"Come on, you two," Andy said. 

Miranda stood back and watched the three interact. Andy had done a wonderful job winning the girls over after the incident that had led to the whole Deathly Hallows manuscript debacle. 

“Not exactly my finest moment,” Miranda thought. 

Luckily Andrea had come through because she knows deep down that she would have fired the girl if she hadn't. 

There was also that smug look Andrea had given her when she dropped the bound copy on her desk. It should have pissed her off, and it did. But it also made her fall for the girl. And just a little wet between the thighs. 

“God, we really were dense,” Miranda conceded. 

She left the trio to their work, heading for their bedroom and a much-needed change of clothes. As she walked into the bedroom, it became clear that she no longer lived alone. The room looked like a small explosive had scattered Andrea's  clothes everywhere. She even looked at the ceiling, almost expecting to see clothing stuck to the crown molding.  Since the divorce, she’d allowed more and more of her clothing to invade the smaller of the his-and-her closets. She pulled out her phone before sending the housekeeper a message to clean out the smaller closest when she came in tomorrow. 

Despite the mess of clothes, she felt oddly warmed to know that Andrea had her own foibles. She pulled out her luggage and began to pack for tomorrow’s trip. It didn’t take long since she kept an entire wardrobe at the Hamptons house. With her work done, she looked at Andrea’s half-packed suitcase, shaking her head part in amusement and part in exacerbation. 

It took her a few minutes to undo the process that Andrea had so inelegantly begun. Once finished, she decided to prepare for bed. Which was not the same as preparing to sleep. She stripped out of all of her clothes before slipping on one of her more daring negligees. She decided not to wear anything underneath. She put on Andy’s robe, synching tight at the waist. 

She slipped out of the bedroom and headed to the girls' rooms to check on their progress. She went to Caroline's first, finding it empty. All three of her girls turned were in Cassidy’s room. Andy was helping Cassidy fill her suitcase while Caroline stretched out on Cass’s bed. Both girls were already in their pajamas and had apparently already packed Caroline's bags already.

"Hey, mom," Caroline said, patting the bed next to her so they could watch Cass and Andy wrestle with her suitcase. 

Caroline leaned in and whispered in her mother's ear, "I once saw this old commercial on YouTube of an ape trying to beat up a suitcase. Now I know what they meant."

Miranda's stern look was completely negated when she chucked at the unkind but hilarious observation. 

She really loved how her daughters' personalities were diverging. Caroline definitely had her sense of humor, while Cassidy was a little more reserved and displayed her father's more dry humor. 

"What's so funny?" Andy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh nothing, Dear," Miranda said with a somewhat contrived smile on her face.

Andy saw right through it but decided that Miranda would probably tell her later. Besides, she was much more interested in what her spouse was wearing underneath her robe. She decided to move things along, all but tossing the last couple of items into the bulging case. With both girls packed, Andy took their suitcases down and loaded them into the back of the Volvo. She was pleased to there was still plenty of room left in the cargo area. She got back upstairs in time to help Miranda put the girls to bed.

Alone in their bedroom, Andy was prepared to clean up the mess she’d made earlier but was pleasantly surprised to see that Miranda had already done much of the work. 

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Miranda was both surprised and rather pleased by the affectionate term. 

"I’ve asked Louise to clear some closet space for you when she comes in on Saturday."

Andy quickly finished packing and was going to take her and Miranda's luggage down to the car. 

“Leave them,” Miranda said, voice a few octaves lower and sounding like pure sex. 

Andy turned back to the other woman in time to watch her robe hit the floor. 

Andy's brain vapor-locked as she took in Miranda Priestly in black lace that showed lots of leg. The little negligee also displayed her breast deliciously. 

Miranda's face showed pure satisfaction as Andrea began unconsciously licking her lips. As Andy’s eyes worked their way up from her bare feet, Miranda could feel her body react to the younger woman's gaze. A tingle ran up her spine, her nipples tightened, and the ache between her legs became acute. 

“I need you now,” Miranda announced.

Andy didn’t need to be told twice. All of a sudden, Miranda found herself being lifted and pressed against the nearest wall. Andrea's strength surprised her, but she responded appropriately, wrapping her legs around Andy’s waist. She could feel Andrea's mouth all over her neck and the tops of her breasts. She moaned out loud as Andrea managed to free a nipple and pull it into her mouth. 

“Fuck me,” Miranda said directly into Andrea’s ear. 

Without missing a beat, Andy’s pulled Miranda away from the wall, depositing her onto their large bed. Miranda opened her legs to accommodate Andrea's form. Their lips met in a fierce kiss that left them both gasping for air. But before Miranda could catch her breath, she felt her young lover enter her with two long fingers. 

Miranda let out a very unladylike grunt as Andrea's fingers hit ‘bottom.'

Andrea began thrusting both inward and upwards in a way that no penis ever could. The sensation was driving the woman, whose history with sapphic sex was only days old, crazy. She looked up to see her lover’s face full of both reverence and passion. She felt a certain sense of pride in her ability to drive this woman to behave in such an uninhibited way.  Her normal tendency to close her eyes during sex was banished. She couldn’t look away from those deep pools of brown as wave after wave of pleasure radiated from her core. Andy was in no hurry, fucking her with steady thrusts. Using her mouth to lay open mouth kisses on Miranda's shoulder, neck, and mouth. Since they would be in the Hamptons for a few days, she didn’t stop the young woman as she left her mark on porcelain-like skin on her neck. 

She had never experienced anything like that in the first 48 years of life.

“God, What I’ve been miss…”

Her thought was interrupted as Andy began to rub her clit between thrust. 

“I’m...

I’m gonna...

Oh,’ Andrea,” she whimpered just before the strongest orgasm she’d ever experienced drove out all thought for close to a full minute. 

Miranda watched Andrea stand and begin to undress through lidded eyes. Andrea’s body was exquisite. From her large eyes, silky hair, smooth pale skin. To her long legs leading to an ass she’d once foolishly thought was too big, and breasts that made her mouth water.

Who knew she was a breast girl?

In a flash, Miranda had flipped their positions, hovering over Andrea.

“How beautiful,” she murmured before she began placing open mouth kisses on Andrea’s neck and chest. At the same time, she used her talented fingers to explore Andy’s curves. Andy’s eyes opened wide when Miranda opened her mouth and used her tongue to clean herself off of Andrea's fingers.

The older woman had only recently become a connoisseur to the taste of pussy. But now, she needed to feed her growing addiction. So she worked her way down Andrea’s body, pausing for more than a few moments to enjoy the young woman’s full breasts. 

She kept her eyes glued to Andy’s expressive face as she took her first swipes at her lover’s slick folds. Andrea arched her back, pushing herself firmly against her wife’s mouth. Pleasure was written all over Andy’s face as Miranda slipped her tongue in parting Andy’s nether lips. 

Miranda felt powerful in her ability to make the younger woman squirm with just the flick of her tongue. She nestled her nose against Andy’s clit, having already grown to love this position. She looked up to watch the gorgeous woman writhe under her. Miranda marveled at the young woman's motion, the sheen of sweat breaking out upon her skim, the look of pleasure on her lovely face. 

She had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. 

All thoughts drifted away as she focused on giving this wonderful woman pleasure. 

Afterward, Miranda felt content as she lay her head on Andrea’s chest. 

“What are you thinking right now?” Andrea asked, running her fingers through Miranda’s locks. 

“I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

She could feel the curve of Andrea’s lips as a smile split her lovely face. 

“I’ve loved you for a long time, Miranda. I’m just glad that I get to show you.”

“Well, I like the way you show me,” Miranda said, leaning up and capturing Andrea's lips. 

Andy returned the kiss as they both decided they weren’t quite ready to sleep just yet. 


	8. Chapter 8

8.

The next morning Andy got everyone out of bed at an ungodly hour. But, she was her father's daughter. And if there was one rule Richard Sachs lived by it was that you had to 'beat the traffic.’

She let the girls stay in their PJ's, and they were asleep again as soon they fell into the Volvo's plush leather seats. Miranda had dressed in a lovely pair of gray slacks, a sky blue cashmere sweater, and a pair of suede boots. Miranda would look good wearing a burlap sack; Andy thought while blatantly staring at her wife’s ass. 

For herself, Andy had chosen her favorite pair of jeans, a tank top under a flannel shirt, and a good pair of hiking boots. The tank was full, the luggage was packed, and the snacks were plentiful when they pulled out of the garage well before sunrise. 

The trip out to the Hamptons was uneventful as Andy’s plan to avoid traffic paid off. The sun was just coming up over the Atlantic, bathing the peninsula in soft light.  As she pulled into the driveway, Andy was reminded how much she loved this house. She’d seen pictures of the cottage style house that Miranda had brought years ago. After a complete gutting, the new house screened understand elegance. And far superior to the gaudy monstrosities preferred by most of their neighbors. 

Andy was just as impressed with the tasteful decor as she briefly explored the downstairs. After helping the girls unload, she checked the fridge to find it fully stocked. She quickly made everyone breakfast. They all ate silently as it seemed everyone was still wiped from the early start. After the girls cleared the dishes, she took command of the situation, ordering everyone to bed. She knew she'd made the right call when no one, not even Miranda, objected. She and Miranda curled up on the same kind of bed they had at the townhouse and were asleep in minutes. 

Hours later, Andy woke up to an empty bed. She grabbed her phone to check the time and saw she had a missed call from her parents. She’d delayed this call for good reasons, but her father would have gotten home from his trip to Lexington yesterday. Rolling her eyes at her own hesitation, she selected her parent's number and hit send.

"Andy, is that you?"

"Yes, mom, who else would be calling from my phone," Andy replied. 

When there was no response, she changed subjects.

"Did dad make it back, OK?" 

"Richard, pick up the extension," her mother said, speaking to her father.

"Hey, kiddo, how was Romania?"

"Budapest, Dad."

"Isn't that what I said?" her father countered. 

Andy pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stave off a brewing headache.  She decided it was pointless to keep correcting her father because he’d have to admit that he hadn’t really been listening when she first told him about the upcoming trip. Now, she figured that after telling them her big news neither of them would be able to forget Budapest. 

She started with a detailed description of the shoot, leaving out Miranda’s craziness the prior day. Next, she told them about the celebratory dinner Miranda hosted after the shoot. She practically gushed about how Miranda had personally thanked every member of the crew for their contributions. 

"Did she really?' her mother asked.

“Yeah, mom, like I've been telling you for a while, Miranda has changed. 

She goes out of her way to show her staff how much she appreciates their hard work.

When they succeed.” 

She’d said that last part under her breath. There was no point in bringing up how her wife reacted to failure. 

"No doubt due to your influence." her mom commented. 

Richard was now confused, "What influence does Andy have over that woman?"

Andy took a deep breath before responding, "Dad, I've told you that I don't like it when you refer to Miranda as ‘that woman.’" 

"What do you care, kiddo? She's just your boss?" her father questioned. 

"First of all, I am a grown woman. So you can drop this kiddo business."

She’d wanted to say kiddo shit, but she knew that there was no worse way to prove one's maturity than losing their temper. At Least in her parents' eyes. 

"Second, Miranda was my boss, but she is my friend," She said, sounding calmer now that the moment was upon her. 

Both parents instantly picked up on the term ‘was her boss.’ 

"What do you mean she was your boss?" her dad asked, sounding like he was ready to blow. 

"I mean that I no longer work for Miranda because I quit my job at Runway two days ago." 

She tried not to roll her eyes as her parents began asking overlapping questions. 

"How are you going to make money?"

"Are you going to lose your apartment"? 

"Are you moving back home?"

"What did Nate have to say about all of this?"

"Dad, what does Nate have to do with any of this?" Andy asked. Sometimes she just couldn’t fathom how her parents thought. 

"Well, I just assumed that the two of you would be getting back together at some point," her father said.

She sighed in utter exasperation. 

“I will be absolutely fine as far as money is concerned.

I am as far from being homeless than at any point in my life.

No, I will not be moving back to Ohio, and no, I do not run my life decisions by someone that I have not dated in over two years."

She and Nate had actually found that they made much better friends than lovers, but she didn’t want to muddy the waters. 

"The better question to ask is why did I leave my job at Runway,” Andy prompted. 

Her mother took the bait, “OK, sweetheart, why did you leave your job?"

"I fell in love with someone who works at Runway.

When I told them how I felt, they expressed similar feelings.

Because of their position in the company, it just made more sense for me to leave instead of them."

Her parents were silent for a moment, and Andy had hoped that it would be quite obvious who the someone was. There was no one at Runway she talked about more than Miranda. 

"I’m happy that you’ve fallen in love, sweetheart, but how is that going to help you pay the bills?”

"Thanks, ma. I guess I'm not doing the best job of explaining myself.

I sort of asked them to marry me, and when they said yes, we eloped"

"You got married?" her father asked with a mixture of disbelief and disapproval. 

Her mother asked the more relevant question in Andy's opinion, "Andy, who did marry?"

"My boss,” Andy said, wincing when her statement came out sounding more like a question. 

Her mother's gasp made it clear that she’d caught on.

Her dad, on the other hand, wasn’t there yet. 

"When did you start working for a man?"

You don’t mean that Nigel fella because I thought you said he was gay?”

Her mother took pity on both of them by enlightening her father, "She means Miranda, Richard."

That brought her dad up short as he tried to wrap his mind around all the implications of that statement. 

Her mother, on the other hand, asked the one question that really mattered, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, mom, I’m really happy.

Miranda has been so thoughtful and..."

Before she could finish her thought, her father interrupted, "I want to speak to her."

The angry tone in her father’s voice made Andy’s choice clear. 

"No."

Her father was incredulous, "I am your father, Andrea Marie Sachs..."

“Actually, it's Andrea Sachs Priestly now," Andy said, purposely correcting her father.

That managed to silence her father long enough for Andy to say, "Dad, you’re angry right now.”

"You’re damn right, that woman is taking advantage of you!"

"First of all, not referring to Miranda by her name won't earn you any points with me.

Second, I won't let you anywhere near my wife with that attitude.”

Before her father could respond, Andy continued. "do you remember the time Uncle Robert called mom a bitch?"

Her father grunted his acknowledgment that he indeed recalled the incident in question. 

“You almost took his head off, and then you didn't talk to him for almost nine months.

I am your daughter, dad. So I guess I learned how to treat the woman that I love from you."

Andy hoped that her dad got both the compliment and the threat. If it came down to choosing her parents or Miranda, Miranda wins every time. 

"I am an adult more than capable of making my own choices.

So, I chose to ask Miranda to marry me, and I am the luckiest woman on earth that she said yes.

I have chosen to become a second mother to Miranda's girls.

Instead of being scared shitless, I am comforted because I learned how to be a good parent from the two of you.”

Her words were greeted with a silence that lasted so long that Andy thought her parents had hung up.

Finally, her mom said, "We love you, Andy, and we just want the best for you."

"I know mom, just know that Miranda and the girls are what is best for me."

"OK, sweetheart, we will talk again soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, mom, dad."

Andy hung up the phone, noting that her father had not spoken at all at the end.

She wiped a tear from her eye. When she looked up, she saw Miranda standing by the door.

"How long have you been there?" she asked, without accusation.

"Long enough to know that it didn’t go as well as you’d hoped.

And long enough to see your chivalrous nature."

Andy blushed as she asked, "Is that a problem?"

Miranda approached, kissed Andy on the lips, and said, "far from it, dear. I actually found it quite refreshing."

"Good, because I will always defend you and our girls."

Miranda liked the sound of ‘our girls.’

"I am exactly where I am meant to be," Andy concluded.

“As am I,” Miranda said, climbing into Andy’s lap and wrapping her arms around the younger woman’s neck. 

The two kissed for several minutes, only stopping when the girls came looking for them. 

"Mom, Andy," Caroline called out.

"Oh, my eyes." Cassidy teased her two favorite adults.

Both girls noted that their mom stayed in Andy’s lap. They also realized that they might want to start knocking before they entered their mom and Andy’s bedroom.

"We are supposed to be at Kelly's in twenty minutes," Caroline pleaded. 

Andy saw a flash of pain on Miranda's face, prompting her to ask, "Headache?" 

"Just a small one," Miranda responded. 

"OK, girls, go get your stuff. We are leaving in five minutes," Andy said. She gently lay Miranda on the bed before kissing her forehead.

“Get some rest, OK.” 

Miranda nodded her head, and Andy went in search of her keys and a snack.

Seventeen minutes later, Andy and the girls pulled into the driveway of the Johnson's ridiculously large estate. Seeing this place gave Andy, even more, appreciation for Miranda's taste. The place was nice, but it felt like it was a little bit much to her. 

More to the point, Andy worried that the girls were only being exposed to places like this. She made a mental note that the girls would be coming with her the next time she volunteered at the women's shelter. 

She pulled the vehicle to a stop and started to get out when Caroline said, Mom normally just drops us off.”

“Well, girls, your mother and I do things a little differently,” Andy said, before walking up and ringing the doorbell. 

Both girls quickly followed. 

The door was answered by a pretty blonde girl about the twins' age.

"You must be Kelly. Is your mom or dad around?" Andy asked.

The girl retreated to the kitchen and returned with her mother. 

Andy held out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Andy Priestley."

The other woman shook Andy’s hand, looking confused. 

"Hi, I'm Laura Johnson. I didn't know that Miranda had an older daughter."

The twins found that statement hilarious and broke out in giggles. Which only managed to deepen Laura's confusion. 

Without even realizing, Andy put on her best Miranda fake smile before replying, "She doesn't."

When Andy did elaborate, Cassidy jumped in, "Andy is our stepmom."

Caroline could see that this information did little to clue the woman in on the situation. 

Always willing to take control of a situation, Caroline added, "Andy and our mom just got married."

Laura looked the young woman up and down before saying, "You married Miranda?"

Andy was starting to suspect that Miranda's headache was just an excuse to avoid dealing with Laura Johnson. 

Her curt nod was all the answer the woman was going to get. Andy wanted to get out of this place, but she’d come in to ensure the girls’ safety. She nodded her head toward the kitchen before walking away from the three girls. 

"Laura, do you have any guns in the house?"

The confused look returned to Laura's face, but she did answer, "You would have to talk to my husband about that."

“Is he home? Andy asked.

"Kelly, can you take Mrs. Priestly to your father's office."

Happy to leave Laura behind, Andy followed Kelly. 

"Caroline and Cassidy's stepmom needs to talk to you," Kelly announced once they’d reached her dad’s office. 

Andy put out her hand to the older man as she introduced herself, "Andy Priestley."

His eyes went a little wide as he apparently did not need the relationship between herself and Miranda further explained. 

"I'm Robert. I did not know that Miranda had gotten remarried."

The tone of his voice made it clear that he'd left off ‘and was gay.’

Choosing to ignore the tone, Andy re-stated her question, "I asked your wife if there were any guns in the house, and she suggested that I speak with you."

Robert blinked, unsure why this woman was even asking the question.

"Yeah, I keep a pistol in our bedroom."

"Do you have a safe?" Andy followed up. 

"Yeah, here in the office," Robert responded. 

While the girls are visiting, do you mind storing the weapon in your safe?"

"I can do that," Robert responded. 

When Andy didn’t move, Robert got the point, "Oh, you want me to do it now."

Andy nodded her head, so he excused himself, returning a few minutes later with the gun in his right hand. 

Andy moved out of the way as he inadvertently swung the gun towards where she had just been standing.

"May I?” Andy asked as she took the gun out of his hand before he could do any real damage. 

As he watched, she removed the clip then worked the action to eject the round in the chamber. Robert looked impressed when she caught the ejected bullet with her free hand. She checked the action one more time before telling Robert that it needed to be oiled. 

"You know about guns," Robert asked, clearly surprised. 

"My dad was a cop before going to law school. 

He taught me a lot about guns.

Including always assume a gun is loaded 

And that with a good alarm system, he had plenty of time to unlock the safe and put in the clip.

She handed the gun, clip, and loose round back to Robert and watched as the man put everything into his safe. 

She thanked him and excused herself, eager to leave the Johnson’s behind.

As she made her way toward the front of the house, she overheard the girls talking. 

"Yeah, then she waited for my dad to go get his gun so he could lock it up.

You two are lucky most of the kids I know with stepmom's say they don't care about them at all."

Caroline spoke up, "Yeah, Andy’s not like that at all. She really cares about our mom, but she does stuff with us all the time.”

Andy was gratified to hear what the girls thought about her. She cleared her throat to announce her presence, then gave both girls a hug. She told them to call if they needed anything. Otherwise, she’d pick them up before dinner. Andy did not wait to be shown out.

As Andy walked back into the house, she went into the living room to find Miranda reading a book. 

"How is your head?" she asked.

Miranda just gave her a sheepish look, causing Andy to laugh.

"Next time, sweetheart, just ask me to do the things that you don't want to do."

"You don't mind?" Miranda asked, surprised.

Andy leaned over and kissed Miranda's lips, "No, just be honest with me next time, OK."

"OK," Miranda agreed. 

"So what do you want to do while the girls are away," Andy asked. 

"Did I mention there is a jacuzzi behind the house?"

"I didn't bring a bathing suit," Andy replied, feeling disappointed. 

That disappointment quickly vanished with Miranda's next worlds, "Oh, you won't be needing one of those.   
  


Now, why don't you open a bottle of white while I prepare a snack for us."

"Yes, boss," Andy said, throwing her spouse a wink as she left the room. 

Ten minutes later, both women dropped their robes before entering the sunken spa. 

The two sat close to each other, enjoying their snack composed of chilled white wine, cheese, crackers, and fresh fruit.

Miranda couldn’t stop herself from laughing as Andy recounted her interaction with an extremely clueless Laura Johnson. Andy wisely chose not to mention Laura's faux pas about being Miranda’s oldest daughter. Miranda was touched, hearing Andrea describe how she’d insisted that any guns in the Johnson household be locked away. 

“That was very thoughtful of you, darling,” Miranda commented, drawing closer to the younger woman. 

"I care about our girls, and I don't want anything bad happening to them."

Miranda kissed Andy deeply, unable to stop herself. All she’d ever wanted was someone who loved her and her girls. Andrea was the perfect partner.

All thoughts were lost when Andy’s lips attached themselves to the column of her neck. Andy grabbed Miranda’s ass with both hands, pulling the editor closer. Miranda gasped as her heated sex, made contact with Andrea’s firm thigh. She was instantly ready and grabbed Andrea's hand and led to her center. 

She also loved the feeling of the younger woman's fingers as they entered her. Knowing she was close, Andrea’s movements were far from gentle, pushing into Miranda’s wetness over and over again. She bit down on Andrea’s shoulder as she felt her climax quickly approaching. She came hard with her face buried in Andrea's luscious locks. 

“My god, what she does to me,” Miranda thought as she laid her head back against the headrest. 

After a few minutes to recover, Miranda turned her now darker blue eyes onto her wife. She watched the younger woman swallow as she realized she was being stalked by an alpha predator.

Twenty minutes later, Andy was pleading for mercy after having just come for the third time. She had always known Miranda to be relentless in every aspect of her life. Now she knew that it extended to the bedroom. 

“Or outdoor spa,” Andy amended with a smile. 

In her wildest fantasies, she could not have imagined being taken by her boss with her mouth and fingers while looking out at the calm waters of the Atlantic. She shivered, thinking about the last time when her back had been against Miranda’s chest while Miranda simultaneously pulled on a nipple with one hand and fingered her with the other. Added to the physical stimulation was Miranda describing one of her fantasies in vivid detail. Andy had exploded imagining taking her ‘boss’ on her desk at Runway.

"Do you really want to do that?" Andy inquired, once she'd caught her breath. 

The evil grin that she got back from her spouse made her intentions quite clear. 

They got out of the hot tub and decided to lounge in their bedroom remaining without a stitch of clothing. They both chose a book, gently caressing each other as they read. At some point, the caressing became more purposeful, until finally, Andy decided that Miranda needed another orgasm or two. 

“To catch up,” she reasoned to herself with a grin. 

Miranda eagerly spread her legs and watched as the woman she loved lowered her head between her thighs. Miranda let out a contented sigh as the younger woman began to use her tongue. Miranda was gone as soon as Andy pulled her clit into her mouth and began alternating between sucking and gently licking. Afterward, Andy pulled Miranda onto her shoulder just before she drifted off to sleep.

They woke up in time to start working on dinner. Andy was discovering that she and Miranda made as good of a team as a married couple as they had at Runway. After all of the prep work was done, Andy excused herself so she could pick up the girls. 

Dinner that night was comfortable, with the girls leading the discussion talking about all they’d done with their friend Kelly. To Miranda’s merriment, Andy was unable to hide her blush when the girls asked, “So what did you and mom do today.”

“We had a quiet afternoon,” Miranda said, coming to her tongue-tied spouse’s rescue. 

"What would you girls like to do tomorrow," Miranda asked, changing the subject. 

The girls gave each other a conspiratorial look before saying in unison, "shopping!"

Andy rolled her eyes as Miranda's face lit up at the suggestion. Then three sets of eyes fell upon her.

“Will you take us shopping? Please," all three Priestly girls asked at once. 

Andy could not believe it when Miranda Priestly actually used puppy dog eyes to get her way. 

Worse still was the effect it had on her. 

"OK, OK, just stop looking at me like that," Andy conceded. 

The gleam in her wife's eyes let Andy know that this would not be the last time she’d stoop so low. 

“God, I am a sucker for her,” Andy thought, then blushed as she realized she’d just spoken out loud. 

Miranda was thoroughly charmed by the admission, taking the young woman’s hand and squeezing it. 

"I love you too, darling."

The twins pretended to be bothered by how openly affectionate their mother was with Andy, but secretly they loved to see their mom like this. They had both secretly hoped that these two would figure things out, but now that they had, it was better than the two girls could have ever hoped for. 

Life was good. 

After putting the girls to bed, the two women prepared for bed themselves. By mutual consent, they climbed into bed together nude. They wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their bodies together. Miranda was amazed that after 48 years of life, she’d discovered her love for the female form. She reveled in the sensation of Andrea's larger breast, pressing against her own. The two kissed sweetly for several minutes. When she felt Andrea's hand gently cup her sex, Miranda reciprocated. 

They gently rubbed each other as they continued to kiss. Every time one would increase the pace, the other would match it until they reached their first simultaneous climax. As she drifted off to sleep, Miranda thought, “Life is good.”

AN: Good family bonding time in the Hamptons before getting back to the real-world. 


	9. Chapter 9

9.

The next morning Andy awoke early, donned a robe, and made her way down to the kitchen. She made coffee before pulling out breakfast ingredients. She was joined a few minutes later by Caroline, who greeted her with a little wave. 

"Do you want breakfast, sweetie?" Andy asked.

Caroline’s previously dull eyes lit up. It was more than just the offered breakfast but the endearment that made the girl feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. She offered to help, and the two began a tradition that they would repeat many times in the years to come. While they cooked, the two talked about school, fall recitals, friends, and anything else on the girl’s mind. 

"How do you feel about me being around more often?” Andy asked during a lull in the conversation. 

"Cass and I were really hoping you and mom would get together someday,” Caroline responded. 

“We love our mom, and we want her to be happy.

"We love you too, Andy," Caroline added. 

"I love you and your sister so very much,” Andy responded as she opened her arms. 

The girl came to her, and she wrapped her arms around her narrow shoulders. Andy felt tears sting her eyes as she held on to the girl who was her daughter now. 

“I am so glad that you are a part of my life," Andy whispered into the girl’s ear. 

Miranda looked into the kitchen to see Andy hugging Caroline. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it felt important. When the two split, Miranda could see the tears that were in both of their eyes. She looked into her daughter's eyes and waited for the girl to speak.

"I was just telling Andy how happy Cass and I are that you and Andy are together now. 

And how much we love you both.”

Now it was Miranda’s turn to feel the wash of emotions. This was the type of family that she’d always wanted. She approached the pair before pulling both of them into a fierce hug that said everything. As she held her wife and daughter, Miranda reflected how much better Caroline had become at expressing her emotions since Andy had come into her life. Miranda now realized Andrea's influence had already and would continue to change her daughters in fundamental ways. She was self-aware enough to know that she'd been far too indulgent when it came to her girls. A big part of it was her guilt. She worked too much, and the girls had lost their father so early in life. So she was far too lenient with them. 

Like the ‘Harry Potter Affair.’ 

The girls had pranked Andrea by sending her upstairs the first time she delivered the book, catching her and Stephen fighting. Having Andrea witness her plead for her husband’s understanding had left Miranda feeling humiliated. If she had seen even a trace of sympathy in those pretty eyes, she would’ve fired the girls on the spot. Instead, she’d seen anger on her behalf. Only a stern look from her had gotten the girl to back down. Even now, it was hard to admit how pleased she’d been in Andrea’s desire to protect her.

That look was why, despite her humiliation, she’d given the girl a second chance. Luckily, Andrea’s ability to attain the unattainable had kept the young woman in her life. 

That night had been the beginning of the end of her marriage and, as it turned out, the genesis of her new family. Miranda was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Cassidy hug her from behind. She pulled the girl around, so she was in the middle of their family hug. 

After breakfast, the Priestly’s all piled into the Volvo. While Andy drove, Miranda and the girls made their plan for the day. After some excited negotiations, they agreed to start with the East Hampton shops, have lunch, then work their way back to the shops in Southampton. Andy listened as Miranda, and the girls chatted excitedly about what they wanted to shop for. 

“What about you, Andy?” Cassidy asked. 

“I just want to spend time with my family,” Andy answered honestly. 

Miranda reached over and squeezed Andy’s leg, touched by the sentiment. 

The first place they stopped turned out to be a charming little antique store. The girls both rolled their eyes, but Miranda was happy and in her element.   
She led Andy through the shop discussing the history of several items. This was the woman that Andy had first fallen in love with. Miranda, the professor. Andy was impressed by her encyclopedia-like memory and her ability to relate each piece to the world that existed around them at the time. 

Miranda picked out a few items for the Hamptons house but was undecided about a lovely 18th-century Persian Rug for her study. As Miranda and the girls were trying on clothes at their next stop, Andy slipped away long enough to purchase the rug. She had it shipped directly to the townhouse. She left the antique store with a smile on her face, imagining the look on Miranda’s face when the rug arrived. 

As she made it back to the boutique, she was met by a smiling Miranda, who was carrying several outfits. Her wife thrust the outfits into her arms while nodding her head in the direction of the changing area. Apparently, Miranda had taken it upon herself to expand Andy’s wardrobe. Knowing that argument was pointless, Andy accepted her fate. She trudged towards the changing area. 

The changing turned out to be larger than Andy had suspected. There were several changing cubicles on each side and a spacious area with mirrors on one end and a set of chairs set up on the other. She chose a cubicle at random and began examining Miranda's handiwork. She had to admit, Miranda had done an excellent job picking items that were both stylish and comfortable. The items also looked like they would fit her curves to perfection.

As she stripped out of her clothes, she tried to imagine how her past self would react if she could see this future. At first, she thought the old Andy would find this all so surreal, but on second thought, maybe not. Her younger self had known for some time how much she’d wanted her boss. So she probably wouldn’t be all that surprised. Miranda from three years ago would have been a completely different story. She would have been completely incredulous. Miranda Priestly marrying her second assistant preposterous.

She quickly dressed in the first ensemble then began checking herself out in the mirror. The midnight blue pants suit with a Donna Karin white silk blouse made quite the impression. She’d learned in her first year at Runway to appreciate the importance of appearance. But wearing these clothes, Andy thought she finally got it. She felt confident, even powerful. Most importantly, she knew that she would not look out of place when she moved from standing in Miranda’s shadow to standing next to her as an equal partner. 

She turned to go in search of their sales associate when a pair of Miranda's signature red Prada heels were pushed under the cubicle door. She slipped her feet into the six-inch heels, then turned back toward the mirror. The red heels added a daring edge to the outfit. She turned back towards the cubicle door when she heard the clearing of Miranda’s throat. She stuck her head out the door to see Miranda seated in the middle throne-like chair, flanked by a twin on either side. Miranda was in full Runway mode as the girls munched on their own bags of popcorn. 

It only took a second for Andy to figure out what was expected of her. She strode to the far end of the sitting area, steadied herself in the mirror then put on her game face. She turned towards her audience then began walking with her best impression of a runway model strut. When she reached Miranda and the girls, she unbuttoned the jacket and performed an elegant, for her, twirl. 

She disappeared back into the cubicle to the sounds of laughter and loud applause. It went the same with the next several outfits, with Andy’s runway antics growing ever bolder. By the last outfit, she was doing a passable imitation of her favorite queen from RuPaul’s Drag Race. She chose to ignore Miranda’s pursed lips, choosing to focus on the girls’ raucous laughter. When she was done, she changed back into Armani Suit, removing the tags in the process. She handed the other outfits and the tags for the one she was wearing to the sales associate before saying, "I'll take it."

"Just the Suit?" the young woman asked.

Andy made a sweeping gesture and corrected, "No, I mean all of it."

“Very good,” she replied, unable to hide her glee. 

She turned back to Miranda, finding herself caught by the woman’s intense stare. She hadn’t missed the flash of lust on Miranda's face when she’d modeled the Stella McCartney skirt and blouse matched with the Jimmy Choo thigh-high boots. When she stopped in front of Miranda and flared the skirt showing the top of the boot and a little of her thigh, she could feel Miranda's eyes burning through her. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” She whispered to the other woman when the girls were out of earshot. 

“I have always found you quite lovely in that type of footwear,” Miranda admitted. 

“Always,” Andy echoed. 

They both knew the incident Andy was referring to.

“I was a married woman at the time.”

“That was not exactly a denial.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Miranda responded as she moved to catch up with the girls. 

Andy couldn’t stop the smile on her face if she tried. 

After leaving the store and dropping off their purchases, they agreed that it was time for lunch. They chose a very nice seafood place with a deck looking out at the Atlantic. They ate well but made sure to leave room for the girls’ favorite ice cream shop. They strolled along the village streets, window shopping while they enjoyed their ice cream. Not seeing anything else that caught their eye, they decided to move on. 

The trip to the Southampton shops took longer than expected, as Hamptons began to fill with weekend traffic. They started in an art gallery where Miranda picked out two paintings from an artist whose career she’d been following closely. As the afternoon continued, the girls got new school bags, several new outfits, and a pair of matching necklaces that Andy picked out. Andy bought herself a couple of new purses; then, she managed to sneak away again for a few minutes.

This time it was to purchase some new undergarments that she believed Miranda would enjoy taking off of her. As the day wound down, they decided to pick up dinner on the way back to the house. They left their purchases in the SUV as most of what they’d brought was headed back with them. As soon as they were in the house, Andy announced, "OK, everyone, go and put on your PJ's and meet in the media room for dinner and to watch a movie."

The girls squealed, delighted with the plan. They ran off to their room to do Andy’s bidding. The young woman offered up her arm, and Miranda took it, allowing herself to be escorted. Ten minutes later, they all sat on the big leather sectional eating Chinese and laughing about Andy's impromptu fashion show. They chose a classic movie then lounged on the sofa together. Halfway through the movie, both girls were asleep with a head on each woman’s lap. After the credits, they got the girls up and safely to bed.

Deciding they weren’t quite ready for bed; the couple decided to take advantage of the outdoor spa. It was clear that this part of the house had been designed with privacy in mind. They had a great view, but no one could see them. With the tub just a few feet from the french doors that led to their bedroom, they only wore their robes long enough to slip into the 102-degree waters of the sunken tub.

They drank some wine while watching the moon rise over the water. Miranda moved closer, and the couple spent several minutes just enjoying being close to one another. Miranda took the initiative, straddling Andy, before lowering her head and capturing the young woman’s lips. 

“We should have started doing this a long time ago," Andy managed between kisses. 

Miranda hummed her agreement before moving back into Andy’s personal space. 

A quiet, “Oh,” escaped Miranda’s lips when her core unexpectedly slid against Andy’s thigh. Before she could question herself, Miranda did it again and was rewarded with another jolt of pleasure. Andy’s hands dropped below the water, grabbing Miranda’s hips, steering them. Her former boss took direction well and was soon grinding herself along Andy’s toned thigh. Having never done anything like this, Miranda was surprised by how quickly her climax rose and overwhelmed her. 

After she’d had a moment to recover, Miranda looked down at the younger woman in amazement. 

“You’re right; we definitely should have been doing this a long time ago,” she said, leaning down to kiss the other woman. 

“  
Now come along, Andrea; I’m not done with you yet,” Miranda said as she headed into their bedroom. 

Andy was temporarily unable to move, mesmerized by the sway of Miranda’s hips. 

Before Miranda reached their bedroom, Andy quickly followed. 

The next day was largely uneventful. The only exception was the playdate the girls scheduled with a different friend on Sunday. Andy handled transportation, which was apparently her new job. Not that she minded. She liked driving, and the scenery was stunning. When they arrived, she made sure she was leaving the girls in a safe place before wishing them goodbye. She and Miranda decided to stay in for the day, lounging around the pool and enjoying the last of the summer warmth. Andy read while Miranda tried out the new app that she’d commissioned for reviewing and editing the book. She made some notes to give to the software team, feeling excited. When the app was complete, she’d be able to work from anywhere with secure WI-FI. 

After lunch, the two women moved to the media room and relaxed while watching a movie. About halfway through Casablanca, Andy decided to get comfortable, laying her head on Miranda’s lap. Miranda began unconsciously running her hands through Andrea's thick mane of hair, only becoming aware of her actions when Andy let out a cat-like purr. Miranda had been pleasantly surprised at how easily her relationship with Andrea had transitioned from employee to friend, to wife. Andrea had slowly become a part of her personal life, but this type of intimacy never came easy to the editor. She’d never been this tactile in any of her previous relationships. 

But with Andrea, it was almost a compulsion. She could not stop touching the young woman, nor could she stand not being touched by Andrea.   
It made her wonder if she had been a lesbian all her life or if she has just been waiting all her life for the right person. Who happened to be Andrea?  
She thought it was probably the latter as she thought about her previous preference to sleep alone. She had only reluctantly shared a bed with her previous husbands, but now she couldn’t imagine falling asleep without being wrapped in Andrea’s arms. Andrea was so tactile, taking every opportunity to touch. Her musings about feeling at home in Andrea’s arms were cut short as her eyes grew heavy. 

Cassidy and Caroline had not had the best time at their friend’s house. Amanda’s snarky comments about their mom ‘turning lez’ had been more annoying than hurtful. Once they’d had enough, the girls caught a ride home with their housekeeper, Robin. As they rode home, it occurred to Cassidy that things may not be going well between the girl’s parents. 

“They gave each other fake smiles,” she thought to herself, thinking about how her mom used to be with Stephen. 

"But things were so different with Andy," the girl reflected. 

She recalled a time a few years ago when she and her sister had decided to pull a prank on their mom’s favorite assistant. Andy had come over for dinner and not for the first time. By then, they liked Andy a lot. So they’d actually had decent intentions when they took Andy’s laptop out of her bag, thinking they were giving her a good excuse to come back the next evening. Which so happened to be the night of their first soccer match of the season. 

It turned out that Andy had taken notes for an important meeting they had with a new designer. Only Andy’s habit of writing her notes on paper before typing them up kept them from blowing a chance to showcase a brilliant new artist. The next day it appeared their plan had worked when they looked into the stands to see their mom and Andy huddled together, cheering them on. It wasn’t until the next week that Andy explained the damage their prank had almost wrought. 

They’d felt really guilty about what happened and had apologized to both Andy and their mother. Later they discovered the consequences of messing with Andy when they found the passcodes to their IPads had been changed. Andy refused to give them the new passcode for two whole weeks, and despite all of their pleading, their mom refused to intercede. 

That incident had actually given them their first inkling that there could be more between Andy and their mom. Previously their mother would never have sided with her assistant over her darling Bobbsey twins. After that, the girls began taking Andy’s words far more seriously. Andy was good at explaining things to them in a way that they could understand. She was also good at setting clear expectations of them, and they learned that they preferred having clear boundaries. 

They always knew there was a line with their mother, but they usually were surprised whenever they crossed it. It didn’t take them long to learn that if they followed Andy’s ‘suggestions’ they tended to stay in their mother’s good graces. It surprised them to find that their change in attitude improved their relationship with their friends as well. 

It made Cass feel a little ashamed of the way they used to behave, but as Andy would say it was now, “water under the bridge.”

“Midwesterners,” she thought to herself with a chuckle. 

“What’s so funny,” her twin asked as they entered the quiet house. 

She explained to Caroline what she’d been thinking on their trip back from Amanda’s house. 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Caroline admitted. 

Neither was surprised; their thoughts were sometimes so in sync that they didn't need to speak in order to communicate. 

The girls searched the house, finally finding their mom and Andy asleep in the media room. The girls smiled at each other, silently communicating that their mother and Andy were adorable together. Not a word most would associate with Miranda Priestly; they both knew. But they also knew that very few people in the world got the privilege of seeing this side of their mom. 

Cassidy grabbed a nearby throw and used it to cover both women. 

"Let's grab some lunch, Cass, and let sleeping beauty and the beast sleep," Caroline said. 

Cassidy giggled at her sister's mixing of fairy tales before asking, "Wait, which one of them is the beauty and which one is the best?"

“Have you seen Andy first thing in the morning?” Caroline asked, causing both girls to laugh all the way down to the kitchen. 

It was well after lunch before the adults finally made an appearance.

"Did you guys have a good nap?" Cassidy while giving her sister a sly grin. Both women looked decidedly sheepish about being caught napping. 

Miranda changed the subject by asking why the girls were back so soon. Caroline explained what happened. She made sure to emphasize their former friend's family situation in an attempt to neutralize their parents’ growing anger.

In the end, both women had decided to just let it go. 

Everyone eagerly agreed at Andy’s suggestion of spending a quiet evening in, together. They had dinner delivered and ate while watching a new series on Netflix that everyone had been excited to see. At some point during the fourth episode, they’d all managed to doze off. Andy was the first to wake. She roused the rest and got everyone moving towards a bed. After getting the girls put down, Andy joined Miranda in their bedroom. She watched Miranda disrobe and felt the first stirrings of arousal, but once they were both in bed, they simply fell asleep in each other's arms.

AN: More domestic fluff for our new family. Next chapter we return to NY and the couple begins to let those closest to them know their secret. How will they react and can the media firestorm be far behind.


End file.
